Concerns and Problems
by BrittBrittgurl
Summary: When Renesmee starts her first day of high school she comes in contact with problem after problem and gets into alot of trouble. Her family soon becomes worrie about her will she be able to fix everything or will her problems just get worse
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Rules Ruels Rules

It finally came time for me to go to high school with my family of course I don't know how we did it but, we were some how able to get registered in a school outside of Forks. Everyone loves Forks so much that they wanted to move back and they were gonna register me in Forks High, but I would keep refusing and begging till they finally gave in. It was also my first time in high school so that made the excitement rise.

"Oh I still can't beleave it im finally old enough to go to high school and with you guys too"

I yelled with excitment then my dad said

"Renesme I know your excited but don't get too excited, now could you please go sit at the dinning room table unforuently your mom and I have some more rules to dicuss now that your in high school"

UGH Rules Rules Rules I thought to myself.

As annoyed as I was with what he said I still listened he is still my dad after all. Only I was annoyed to begin with anyway everyone is just so concerend about this well except Aunt Alice she is actually giving me space. To my surprise it wasn't just me, mom, and dad that sat at the table but also Uncle Emmet, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Jasper.

"Ugh what is this a social meeting jeeze" now it just sad no one ever gave me space but this is rediculos.

"Renesme" my mom scoled then my dad started "I assume you all know why were here right" "I know I do" Aunt Alice blurted out with a grin on her face.

Mom continued her sentance "Yes well as you all know tomorrow Renesmee starts her first day of high school and....."

Uncle Emmet interupted "All right kiddo welcome to the big kids school" then leaned in to give me a high five"

"But" my mom continued as she glared at Emmet "There are some more rules we have to go over with Renesme.

"Rules Rules Rules Rules Rules!!! why do we always have so many stinking rules in this family" I groaned "Knock it off Renesme" my dad growled.

Then Aunt Alice went on "Well for one thing when you see us around school you can't address me,Jasper,Emmet, or Rosalie as aunt and uncle"

"Why not" Because silly it will sound a bit odd to the other people around us"

"Oooohhhhhh I understand now..... but wait dose that mean I have to call mom and dad by their names too" "Yup"

Well I was glad to know that other wise I would have screwed up my first day. Aunt Rose butt in "Bella isn't that the only thing she really needs to know cause she should know from past experience about what she shouldn't do" Just then Jake came through the door

"Oh great the dog is here" Aunt Rose complained "Why dont you go admire yourself in a mirror Blondie"

"Jake!" I yelled and ran into his arms "Hey Nessie whats up" "Oh just annoyed were going over more stinkin rules just because im goin to high school tomorrow"

"Haha sound just like your family rule after rule after rule" "You don't have to tell me twice"

"Jacob if you dont mind I would rather you wait on the couch untill were done" Mom said and of couse dad nodded his head in agreement

"Aww come on Bells" "Now Jake" After that he just surrenderd.

The rest of the night we we went over more rules ugh I really hate rules but then again who doesn't. After awhile I just clapsed on my dad and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 First Day

It was my first day and I was gidy with joy "Oh I still can't belive it im finally in school with you guys" I yelled with joy

"Calm yourself Renesmee" Uncle Jasper said. "Opps"

My mom and dad just shook their heads and Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosalie were smooching.

"If you anything or any kind of help at all just come and find me or your mom" my dad whishpered in my ear.

"Oh will you just relax all ready Edward she'll do fine I can't see anything happening yet so shut-up will ya sheesh!" Aunt Alice cried out.

I just rolled my eyes _Relax dad i'll be fine_ I thought he just glared at me for a sec then nodded his head and let me go. As I was walking down the hall way to my homeroom I started to hum my favorite song "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift. Suddenly I jumped and dropped my books hearing some one yell out

"Oh My Gosh!"

It was some random girl with awsome blonde hair it looked blonder than Aunt Rose's hair.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to startle you" "Its cool I just wasn't expecting it"

"Wow your really pretty love the curls and you have such an amazing singing voice"

I blushed "Thanks I get it from the best my d.. uh brother Edward is a great singer and he taught me a thing or two"

"Wow I wish I had a brother like that im Laura by the way Laura Salmon whats your" "Im Renesme Cullen"

"Thats a really pretty name hmm Cullen aren't you one of those adopted kids"

I frowned I never like the sound of the word adopted

"We prefer Foster kids" "Oh im sorry" "Its cool you didn't know"

It was just then that my mom and Aunt Alice came rushing at my side

"Renesmee are you alright"

It was then that I noticed I was still on the floor "Im fine mo.... Bella jeeze" "Well than why are you on the floor?" Aunt Alice asked I groaned

"Because my new friend Laura startled me and I dropped my books" They both looked at Laura.

"Its true I heard her singing and she is amazing...... WOW!!! for adopted sister you and Bella sure look exactly like Renesmee"

I froze not knowing what to say then an explination popped in my head.

"Thats because me and Bella and my brother Edward are actully blood realated and got adopted when our parents died in a horrible car crash" Mom put her thumb up as in nice save

"Oh well i guess that makes sense"

The bell for homeroom rang "Well thats the bell don't want to be late for homeroom bye Alice bye Bella"

That really felt weird calling them that instead of mom and Aunt Alice. My first day wasnt going too bad I made a whole lot of friends Laura, Evan, Joe, Patrisha, Hayley, Eric, Amanda, Mark, Brandond, Dereck, Sarah, and Emily. So far I found out I have a few classes with my friends Laura, Amanda, Mark, and Hayley and gym is with the others. Everything was going great espically since my mom and dad stopped worrying.

The rest of the day went on and all of my classes are with all my new friends. When me and my family went home after school everyone wanted to know every detail of how school went today. As if they never went to school it was nuts so I didn't say anything driving them crazy. Of course dad was the only one to know how my day went considering he read my mind. It wasn't long untill my mom used my middle name on me, that made me mad when ever she did that.

"All right fine I figured I drove you all crazy enough, but i'll tell you after my trip to La Push heehee"

"Well than you wont go until you tell us first" _Ugh damn it!_ "Renesmee!" my dad scolded

"What I didn't say anything..... Oh yeah sorry"

"I don't want to hear that again understand"

I just nodded my head

"Okay fine you really want to know i'll tell you even though you all go to school every single year where it really shouldn't be much a surprise to you any more but what ever here it goes"

Then out of nowhere Aunt Alice leaped for joy

"Oh thats so wonderfull you made so many new friends im so happy for you!"

She hugged me so tight I couldn't breath

"Cant breath" she let go of me "Sorry"

"Excatly how many friends are we talking" Aunt Rosalie asked "Oh about twelve friends and they are all so nice too"

"You know kiddo you have to be careful cause the ones who seem nice are actually real bitches"

"EMMET!!!" everyone shouted except me.

"You know as much as I don't want him using that word around Renesmee he's right"

Mom said "Thankyou Bella and I was only trying to prove a point guys"

"Emmet you should just drop that now Edward's temper is giving me the creeps" Uncle Jasper said.

"Well the main thing is as long as Renesmee has a good day and nothing went wrong its safe to really say that she'll be fine now all of you go do your homework and stop discusing this"

What a relife im am so happy that Grandpa Carisle finally decided to brake this little discusion up

"Thankyou Grandpa finally someone with some sense in this house"

"Hey Carisle wheres Esme" Uncle Emmet asked

"Oh she'll be right back she is finally done another blue print and went to the crafting store to get some supplies"

So after dinner I went back to the cottage and did my homework everything took me only about 15-18 minutes to do. Then I just went to bed I really didn't feel like talking about my day with mom and dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 Lunch Time**

The next day went well again I knew it would we played soccer in gym class and that was the first mistake I made. I noticed after awhile that everyone was kinda slower than me and I was going a little to fast. So I slowed it down then it was lunch time after gym class and my stomach was growling pretty loud it only dose that when im thirsty i'll have to remind mom and dad to take me hunting after school.

Everything looked disgusting though my dad could cook better than that. So I just got something to drink and told my friends everything looked really disgusting which was true they just nodded in Laura called out to everyone at our table and said

"Okay everyone listen up as most of you know my birthday is coming up this weekend and im throwing a huge party"

Suddenly Joe yelled out "Woo Laura I love your parties they're the bomb!"

She blushed even though she and Brandon were together it wasn't hard to figure out that she liked Joe too.

"Yeah well this is a shocker for all of you my parents are going out of town for the whole weekend and they left Josh in charge so it gonna be at night this time"

All the guys started howling like wild animals and that got all the girls talking.

"Cool my first high school party"Everyone gasped

"You mean you never bin to one haven't your older brothers and sister ever wanted to take you" Laura asked. Oh man I froze again I had no idea what I was going to say so I just said this

"Oh well you know my foster parents they would never let them I even begged them to let me go with them but they were just so up tight and over protective about it"

Mark got out of his chair then cut in and said

"That's so messed up im glad im not adopted" then all the guys said "BURN!"

I just shot Mark a really nasty look and he just sat down and shut up.

"So do you think your parents will let you go to my party cause you have to come or your out" "Huh what do you mean Laura"

"She means that well lets put it this way Laura's parties are like the In thing not an Out and if you don't come your Out not In" Patricia said

Amanda added "Yeah and when your Out that makes you a Nobody instead of and Anybody get it" "And anybody who's anybody is so in" Hayley and Sarah both said.

"Wow that's some rule I didn't realize how big one party can be"

"Oh its big trust us all when we say that"

I just looked at Laura with wide eyes she was really serious "Okay then i'll go are, they fun?"

Everyone was laughing at me that's must be a yes

"Amazingly fun the funnest you will ever have in your life until you go to collage that's when the parties really get started" Laura told me

"Whoa you even went to collage parties" "Yup my brother Josh is still living in the house with me and my parents but he goes to collage now"

"Cool"

"Yup oh and all girls only I forgot to mention that Josh said all of you can sleep over" "Laura your brother is the coolest" Sarah said

"And lets not forget H O T Hot!" Em added

"So Renesmee do you think you'll be able to come to my party or will your parents make you stay home"

Okay that took it a little too far man Uncle Emmet was right girls can be bitches

"Of coarse they'll let me come and if they don't i'll sneak out"

"You go girl" Hayley shouted

"Woo I like them feisty guys is gonna be the coolest party Laura has ever had" Derek shouted.

The bell rang and we all separated for our next class. Suddenly I was being pulled by Aunt Alice

"What are you doing let me go" "Sorry Rensemee but I just have to know the details"

"Huh?" I had no idea what she was talking about

"You know about Laura's party duh" "How do you know that al.... oh right"

Oh brother I don't even get around to asking mom and dad yet and she's already bugging me about it

"Sssooo whats happening I didn't get the whole vision but I want to know everything I can help you pack and oh Renesmee im so excited for you its your first big party!!."

Leave it to Aunt Alice to get over joyed "Alice look i'll tell you everything later your gonna make me late for class" Dingggg too late

"Oh great now you see you just made us both late" "Oh fine but I can tell you now it not gonna be easy to convince mom and dad" she shouted at me.

Crap she was right how was I gonna convince them well I guess I owe her for that. Now I have to spend the rest of the day thinking of ways to let mom and dad let me go.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Arguments

So its the end of the day and its 4 o'clock. I've just gotten out of detention thanks to Aunt Alice but she it wasn't a total loss because she was in there with me. So I drove home with her in her Porch that was good I guess cause now I get to keep thinking about how im going to bring up the party.

"Okay since we get to talk now how about you give me those details" she said grinning.

Unbelievable I thought that she would have forgotten by now. "You don't miss a thing do you?" "Nope" "Ugh"! I groaned.

"Oh come on Renesmee you promised me later and a promise is a promise. I hate it when she dose that to me.

"Okay fine Laura is having a party as you know and her brother is in charge and its her birthday too she is also letting all the girls sleep over"

She frowned at me "Back up a second did you just say her brother is in charge"

"Uh yeah her brother is in collage now and still living at home for right now anyway just until he has the money to get his own dorm room or apartment"

"And his parents trust him just like that" "Yeah, Laura said he never got in trouble before so they completely trust him"

"Oh well if he's responsible I guess that's okay then" We were home pretty fast sometimes I forgot they drive so fast that when im in the car im like.... were here already?.

_Okay Renesmee you can do this just walk in their and say mom, dad my friend Laura is having a party for her birthday this Saturday night can I go_ Suddenly I heard my dad yelling at me and I have just walked through the door

"Absolutely not!" "Are you serious dad I just walked through the door don't even get to say anything yet and your yelling at me"

"I don't care your not going to the party on Saturday night"

"Party what party?" mom asked

"The party that Laura invited me to its for her birthday and its this Saturday please let me go mom"

"Uh im gonna agree with your dad on this one and say no to that especially since it's at night"

"But its my first high school party and if I don't go i'll lose all of my new friends and then i'll be stuck eating at the lunch table all of you guys now do you really want that to happen"

They just looked at each other "No Renesmee your not going thats final" dad said

"Come on I promise i'll check in every hour and be very careful and...... well don't you trust me"

"Swettie listen to me when I tell you this its you we trust but it's the other kids that we don't trust" mom told me.

_Fine then if you won't let go i'll just sneek out_

"You will not i'll make sure of that now that I know" Damn it forgot about that mind reading he does

"Oh yes she will" Aunt Alice sang

"What do you mean Alice"

"I mean Edward that she will sneak out I saw it"

"Well than i'll lock her in her room and bars her windows"

"No you wont"

"Why not"

"Cause she would already be gone by then"

Just then Grandma Esme cut in "Bella, Edward you don't want her to lose her friends now do you" Well at least someone was on my side

"Esme we made our point she is not going"

"Dude Edward just let the kid go im sure she won't make the same mistakes like other regular teens" Uncle Emmet argued"

"That's just it Emmet she is not a regular teen she is half human and she is only 4" Dad argued back

"Can everyone please calm down your all giving me a headache!" Uncle Jasper yelled

"Alice why dont you take Jasper outside so he can calm down" Grandpa Carisle suggested "Okay come on Jazz"

"Bella if you don't let Renesmee go how she ever gonna grow and learn whats its really like to be a real teen"

"Thankyou Rosalie but last time I checked Renesmee wasn't your daughter" Mom hissed at her.

I've just about heard enough with everyone bickering over me.

"Mom, Dad I get that you guys are concerned about this, but if you just give me a chance you'll see that I can be resonsible enought to handle this and if I do screw up well then i'll completely understand if you don't trust me again for long awhile."

Yes I was finally able to soften them up then they sighed

"Yes fine but this is your only warning if anything goes wrong there will be consequences got it" dad threatened

"And if things start getting out of hand I want you to call me or your dad to come get you and to start walking from the house" mom added

"What if they ask where im going?" "Fake sick and say my brother or who ever you called is coming to pick me up"

Oh I was so happy that I leaped into their arms."Oh thankyou so much I promise you wont regreat it at all"

**Okay well thats all im putting in untill i get at least 10 reviews on it so please tell me what you think so far and like i said before go easy on me cause its only my first fan fic story I ever made **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Shocked

Bella's POV

I was filled with worry something in my gut was telling me not to let her go to the party but she promised she'd be careful. Its now Saturday and Alice and Rosalie have bin upstairs with Renesmee helping her pack.

"Edward im still not sure about this I really think we should't let her go" Edward looked at me and saw how worried I was.

"Bella love we have to give her a chance she'll be fine"

"I still don't know something isn't right about this I can feel it"

"Maybe your right but we still have to let her do this let her be normal and blend in" Then he leaned in to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around him

"Get a room" Emmet yelled Edward just leaned in that time to show off and get Emmet ticked off

"Guys im serious sometimes you two get a little too involved"

"I agree completely Emmet it is very disturbing sometimes" Carlise said as he gestured us to stop

"My apologies Carlies I was just showing off that time" If I could flush with embarrassment I would"

"Jeez I wish Renesmee would calm down all ready she is over excited and it's making me jump to be honest and I asked her twice already to calm down, she is so excited I can't even calm her" Jasper said

"I'll go tell Jasper"

"Thanks Bella"

So as I made my way up the stairs I was stopped by Esme

"Oh Bella I was just about to come get you"

"Well how can I help Esme?"

"Well I was wondering if you could talk to Renesmee she is jumping around the room and it really hard to concentrate on my blue prints"

I frowned she was even making Esme anxious "I was just about to go up there and tell her to stop she is making Jasper jumpy"

"Thanks Bell i'll see you down stairs" I made my way into Alice's room and Esme and Jasper weren't kidding when they said Renesmee was over excited

"Renesmee I just got two complaints from Jasper and Esme about your overly excitement and I just came up here to tell you to stop now"

"Oh im sorry mom im just so excited its my first high school party I can't wait" she said as she swirled around so fast that even I jumped

"Bella let her have her fun it is her first big party" Alice said

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew that Jasper is so jumpy right now because of Renesmee's hyperness that its scaring him"

That done it she just frowned than looked at Rosalie which she now knew that she was also annoyed bye her hyperness too "Renesmee please stop your making Jasper jumpy"

She was so loud she didn't hear Alice talking to her "Renesme Carlie Culled if you don't knock it off right now im not letting you go!"

That did it she finally stopped and sat down then she mumbled under her breath "Fun spoiler" I just rolled my eyes

"Well were all packed and ready to go" Rosalie said. So we all went down stairs where everyone else felt less tense now that Renesmee has calmed down

"Jeeze kid kept it up any longer you probaly would have brought the house down" Emmet joked

"Now remember what your mom and I told you be aware of your surroundings and don't take a drink from anyone,......"

"Or leave your drink unattended yada yada yada I get it dad you told me like 20 times already"

"Im just making sure you remember" When Edward turned around her and Alice stuck their tongue at him. I could't help but laugh as he looked at me with confusion on his face.

"Well we better get going your late" Alice said as she rushed Renesmee out the door"

"No kiss?" I implied

"Oh sorry Momma sorry Daddy" She ran toward the both of us and gave us a kiss and hug then ran off toward the car

I sighed "They grow up so fast"

Edward rolled his eyes "She'll be alright Alice even said she doesn't see anything bad happening"

"We don't know that for sure Edward, Alice's visions can change"

So 25 minutes After Alice got back she deiced to have our own girls night out with Rosalie and Esme. While the guys stayed at home bickering over who's the best in Guitar Hero. We were at the mall trying on different close I don't know what it is with Alice having blue on me all the time because she made me try on a really nice dark blues skirt with a very light blue shirt. When I came out of the dressing room to show it to her on me she was having a vision.

I waited patiently for her vision to be complete "Oh my gosh, Bella its Renesmee and she....she.....she I think she's gonna be drunk"

"WHAT!" I couldn't belive what she just saw what I had just hear. Esme and Rosalie must have heard me yelling cause they came right to mine and Alice's side

"Whats going on here" Rosalie asked

"Are you Alice I mean are you absolutely sure"

"Yes Bella im sure"

"Alice what did you see swettie" Esme asked so sweetly

"Renesmee and she's....... drunk" I moanded at those words my Renesmee my sweet sweet Renesmee getting drunk. I was so mad I wanted to yell so loud to the top of my lungs.

"Bella don't yell were in a public place and and it wouldn't sound good if you were goin on a rampage" Alice scolded

"Im just as mad as you are Bella I don't balme you for wanting to yell" Rosalie said backing me up

Esme than suggested that we all leave and get to the house so Jasper can clme me down and then me and Edward can call Renesmee on the cell we gave her.

"How long till it happenens?" I asked as I squeesed my hand into Alice's sholder

"About an hour"

so we hurried home and Esme called Jasper to give him the heads up about me I could't belive it what was Renesmee thinking. I was so mad I wanted to punch a wall. When we got back Edward came rushing to my side and cradled me in his arms but not in his gentel way it was more like he was preventing me from going off like a bomb.

"Bella are you alright" what kind of question was that.

"Am I alright our daughter is gonna get drunk and your asking me if im alright!" I growled at him

"Jasper could you please" "On it"

Suddenly I felt calm even though im still mad about this "Thanks Jasper"

"No problem"

Now that I was calm I picked up the phone and dialed Renesmee's number. I called her phone 3 different times and Edward even texted her.

Thats when I knew it was probaly too late she was all ready drunk.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 The Party

Well its finaly Saturday night and I just arrived at the party with so many things in my suit case. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie helped me pack and I think Aunt Alice over packed it just a little too much.

"Hey Renesmee you made it" Laura said grinning

"Yup, wow you house is so big" well actually my house was bigge I was just being nice

"Thanks here i'll have Josh take your suit case up to my room for you"

"Kay thanks"

When Josh took my bags he had a little trouble lifting them "Jeez what did you pack you whole house in here" I laughed

"No my sister Rosalie and Alice helped me, but I think Alice over did it"

"I'll say"

Laura rolled her eyes "Well why don't you go grab a drink and meet me out back with everyone else"

I looked at the drinks they had my favorite kind of soda sprite "Sure just give me a minute"

"Hurry up"

"Will do" I grabbed the drink it had a funny tasted to it but was still good

All night we spent the time dancing and playing games like Truth or Dare and Dead Man's Hunt even 7 Minutes In Heaven. Which to me was a little bit of a werid game but it was still fun. The whole night was going great I was having so much fun that the time got away from me. It was then that I realized I have never check in with my parents and it was really late.

They were probaly so mad at me so I dicided it was time to call them, but for some reason I didn't seem like my self couldn't even see straight. It took me three tries to figure out what my phone said but when I could read it, it said that I have three missed, calls three voice mails, and one text and they were all from mom and dad. I called them back and my mom anwsered the phone.

"Hello Renesmee is that you'

"Ya om its me ows it angin"

"Oh no Renesmee are you drunk!?!?!?"

"Drunk no im _ine the _arty is _reat and im _aving a blast!" I said as I hiccupped but she was right I was so druck I couldn't speak right.

"Im.... to late" mom mummble to someone else

"_ell im ine really well I _otta o _arty like there's no tomowo bye _irly"

"Renesme babe what the hell was that we heard the whole thing your really drunk maybe you should lay off the soda for awhile" Laura said

Patrisha and Hayle were by my side holding me up and just nodded their head in agreement

"The soda?" Than it hit me I was drunk and the soda was making me this way, but then that means that Laura put alchole in the sodas.

"Laura you _idn't _lease say you _idn't"

"She did Renes didn't you know she was gonna do that" Hayley asked

I just shook my head

"Oh im so sorry Renesmee I should have warned you and im sorry I got mad at you for making out with my boy friend" Laura

"Ya me to Renes" Patrisha added

All of a sudden there was a burst at the door Mom,Dad,Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper came bursting through the door.

"Renesme go get in the car were your leaving right now!"

What were they doing here they really shoudln't come crashing a party like that oh im so embarrassed right now.

"Edward hat are you oing ere!!!"

"Taking you home now go Bella would you mind"

"Not at all"

"NO IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU AND EDWARD AND EVERYONE ELSE TREATING ME LIKE A.... A...A... FUCKING BABY!!"

Oh jeez that really got them ticked off they couldn't belive what I just said and neither could I.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Remembering

The next when I woke up I couldn't remember a thing and must have been completely out of it because I woke up next to a toilet. I had no idea how I got there that just proved how out of it I was then it hit "Mom" i gasped. I had just remembered that she called me and that I wasn't my self after the fourth call when I finally answered the phone. Only thing different was that it wasn't Laura's bathroom I was in it was mine.

I had such a massive headache I didn't want to think about what happened, besides im sure mom and dad will tell me everything that happened. It was still pretty dark so i figured it was the middle of the night still too drained to get up I just sat there instead of heading toward dad's old bedroom to sleep. Just then I heard someone come in the bathroom it was my dad okay now im scared.

"Dad" I said very weakly

"Yes Renesmee" he said in a very stern and angry voice

"Im so very sorry"

He just look at me anger and disappointment on his face he was still so furious. He layed me on his bed and said before leaving

"We'll talk about it when you are your complete self now sleep your exhausted" and he walked out of the room.

Edwards P.O.V

I didn't like seeing my sweet little Renesmee like this she was out of control I was especially hurt when she..... cursed at me. I couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth it wasn't her at all I have raised her better than that so I blamed her friends for this. I warned them if they don't stop being her friends than I would make her do it and maybe something else worse than that. I wasn't happy for saying it but I don't really think they were a very good influence for her and I will do anything to protect her from that kind of crowd.

I was on my way to my old bedroom to check on her she was really quiet so I figured she calmed down by now. Then I heard something in the bathroom I looked in and there she was laying there next to the toilet. It looked very uncomfortable so I went in and picked her up to take her to my room.

"Dad" she mumbled weakly

I didn't know if I wanted to answer her knowing how mad I still was

"Yes Renesmee" she flinched she noticed I was still mad infact mad enough that I growled at her

"Im so very sorry"

I walked her to the bedroom in silence set her on the bed then said as I walked out

"We will talk about it when you are your complete self now sleep your very exhausted"

I walked back down stairs and saw everyone sitting in the living room Alice and Esme had their arms around Bella trying to comfort her. If she could cry I bet she would

"How is she Alice?"

"She still in a huge shock Edward" she said as she frowned

"Bella it alright love she calmed down she's just sleeping now"

My love looked at me the look on her face was anger, disappointment, and confusion

"Edward i've been thinking about what happened and well maybe it would be best if we have Jacob enrolled in all her classes to keep a very close eye on her"

Well this was a shock something I wasn't expecting even everyone else except Carisle had the same expression"

"Yes Edward I completely agree with Bella" Carisle said

"Bella I don't know"

"Well you better think fast cause I just called Jacob and he is on his way over"

"Without discussing it first and with me"

"Edward I don't care as long as it will keep Renesmee out of trouble than im willing to do it"

"Oh fine but I still think we should have discussed it first"

Then the door open with the stench of a wet dog

"He guys what's up" Jacob said as he walked through the door

"Jacob please sit down Bella and I need to talk to you about something"

He was hesitant for a second Oh jeez what did I do this time

"You did nothing wrong Jacob its more for Renesmee's benefit"

"Nessie?"

Then Bella said "Yes Jake"

"What about her?"

"Well you know we let her go to that party right?"

"Yeah"

"Well something happened and we want you to enroll in her grade at the school we all go to in all her classes to keep a close eye on her, but whatever you do you can't tell her the reason just make up your own got it" Bella threatened him

For a moment he just looked at us speechless not even saying anything in his mind

"What do you mean, what happened?!"

"Well were not really sure ourselves but all we know is that she got..... drunk and was out of control when we went to the party to go get her it took us forever to get her back here and she was cursing at us too"

Oh boy Jacob looked mad like he was about to phase

"Look dog if your gonna go out of control and phase then take it out side!" Rosalie yelled

"Shut up blondie"

"Rosalie" Esme scolded

"Im serious Esme if he is going to phase he better get out of here cause im not dealing with another freak out"

"Jake Rose is right why don't you go take a nice long run you know get all this taken in before we go on any farther with this conversation"

He nodded and left at once now all that was left to discuss was what we were going to do with Renesmee.

* * *

When my dad walked out of the room I randomly started crying my self to sleep. When I woke up again it was a bit brighter but I still felt horrible about last night. It was cloudy like that wasn't expected it is Forks after all so I immediately jumped out of bed. Still had a headache though but not as bad this time so I slowly walked down stairs preparing myself of being yelled at for hours when I see mom and dad. Uncle Emmet was the first to see me come down

"Well well well if it isn't the little drunkie mornning sleepy head"

I know he only made it to sound like a joke but it still hurt. So I just looked him with shame and embarrassment.

"Emmet shut up cant you see she feels horrible about this as it is and your just making it worse by jokeing with her like that, which by the your in so much trouble young lady"

"Aw come on Rose im just having a little fun and man were you ever wasted last night I mean you were just all over the place"

I started to cry again he said it like it was good thing and it really wasn't it was a bad thing a very bad thing.

"Emmet I think you better go somewhere else right now your upsetting her" Grandpa Carisle said

Then Grandma Esme swooped out of nowhere right next to me and started to hug me.

"Oh sweetie its okay"

I sobbed into her arms "N-n-n-n no it n-n-n not I scr-scr-scr screwed up b-b-b-b badly"

She hugged me tighter and at that point everything started to come back to me. From the drinking all that soda which had alchole in it and I didn't even know it, making out with my friends boyfriends, the phone call with my mom, and the worse part about it was my parents and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper crashed the party to get me out of their. They embarrassed me so much that it made me so mad, mad enough that I cursed at them all on the way home say stuff like this is bullshit, you assholes, and fuck you. The worst thing that I remember yelling at them was I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!!!! I was so horrible that I didn't even want to look at anyone. Then another thought hit me Jake oh how was I ever going to explain this to Jake especially the making out part I was doomed.

I didn't do anything except cry in Grandma Esmes arms "Im s-s-s sorry I d-d-d dont hate a-a-a-a-a any of you I d-d-d-d din't m-m-m-m mean it"

"Renesmee dear please stop crying I know you didn't mean to say it in fact any of its not your fault it was the alch..."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AFTER WHAT I DID!!!" I cried out as I ran out of Esme's arms and out of the house.

I just wanted to be alone at this point so I could get my head together. No one came after me so they must have understood and let me go knowing I would come back sooner or later.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 The Talk

After almost a whole day of sobbing and getting my head straight I decided I better go back inside the house. When I walked inside it was about 3 in the afternoon wow I really have spent almost all day crying. Mom and Dad were sitting at the table probaly waiting for me to come back in so they could talk with me. _Hmm they didn't see me yet maybe I can sneek by them_ i thought.

"Renesmee" my dad called guess not darn his mind reading

"Yes daddy"

"Could you come sit with us please your mom and I need to have a word with you now"

Dad's voice was very stern he was still very upset about last night and I don't blame him. So I went to and sat right on the chair knowing I have no excuse not to sit with them this time. Mom started with the lecture.

"Renesmee how could you"

Then Dad said "You promised us you would be careful and responsible but you weren't"

"I know" was all I could say

Mom scolded at me "Renesmee Carlie Cullen is that really all you have to say no im sorry or even an explination!"

"Im sorry an explination you clearly don't know how I feel about this right now do you mom well i'll inform you then I feel awful, terrible, even horible about this and all you say is oh where's the explination well I don't know where to start and F.Y.I. im trying to gather my thoughts figure out where to start so I don't start crying again cause im sure you don't want to see that now do you and I-I-I oooohhh now look im starting to cry again gosh!"

"Renesmee I am your mom and you will not speak to me like that!"

"Bella love calm down and as for you watch that mouth of your"

"Oh sssoooorrryyy dad but I think its a little too late for that my mouth all ready went off last night and there is no way to take it back I really didn't mean any of it though"

Suddenly Jasper and Alice walked in the room.

"Everyone calm down, whats going on?"

"Nothing Uncle Jasper mom and dad are just yelling at me"

"Well we wouldn't be having this decusion if you didn't go and pull that stunt last night!"

"What stunt this so called stunt you call was all by accident maybe if you would just listen to my story instead of argueing with me I then I can tell you what happened!"

Suddenly I felt calm and so did mom and dad even though it was Uncle Jaspers doing so that didn't take back how I felt.

I sighed "Thankyou Uncle Jasper"

"Yes thankyou Japsper now Renesme tell us calmly what happened"

"Wait Edward can't she just show us"

"Um I don't know if it will work I can only show you what I remember and I can't remember a whole lot it was really blury after well you know so if I only saw blurriness so will you probaly"

"Do you think you could try"

"I'll try daddy but I don't know how its gonna turn out"

So I put my hand to his cheeck and showed him at a point he backed away so fast and had to blink a few times I think my power effected him.

"I see what you mean"

"Okay so talk what happened"

"Ugh Uncle Jasper are you sure you have mom calmed"

"Well im trying but I think she has her sheild up"

"Okay well you see when I got to the party everything was going good and I only had a few sodas but after awhile I realized the soda had alcohole in them and that when I looked at the phone forgetting I had it with me then checked it and saw that you and dad called like 3 times and left a text I was about to call back but then the phone rang so I picked it up and then nothing it was all a blur"

"Well I don't know if I should belive you I can't see the rest of the vision so I can't decide yet"

"Well wether your telling the truth or not your still grounded either way"

Just the Aunt Alice butted in "I belive you Renesmee and Edward,Bella maybe you should consider how she feels you can always tell when someone is telling the truth by the expression on their face and she is telling the truth so dont be so hard on her"

"Alice how is Renesmee gonna learn if we let her off the hook she may be telling the truth but that dosen't mean she isn't stil groudned she made a huge mistake and has make take resonsiblities for her actions"

"Oh fine" and she stalked out of the room with Jasper at her side

I sighed "Oh im so very sorry I didn't mean any of it at all I hope know that, do you forgive me?"

they glanced at each other then they both said "Of course we forgive you"

I smiled and ran to them and gave them both a hug. Then the door burst open it was Jake okay im scared and upset again.

"NESSIE!" he shouted

I couldn't belive it Jake ran up to me and craddeled me in his arms

"Nessie I heard everything how could you your too yonung"

'Im sorry Jake I didn't mean to it was all a big mistake"

"I'll say but its alright im here now everything is all right"

"No its not Jake you don't even know what happened last night it was horrible"

"You know im still dissapointed in you but im not mad anymore"

"Well you should be mad even though it was all an accident you should still be mad"

"Don't say that Nessie"

"Why not I made out with 2 guys I feel so ashamed"


	9. AN

**_A/N_**

**_Hey everyone im ssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooo sorry i didn't update in awhile ive bin really busy with my school's musical that i didn't have a chance to update anything in awhile. I proimes tht i will have more up soon_**


	10. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Misunderstood

He took me out of his arms he was mad again and hurt uh oh maybe I shouldn't have said that

"Jake?"

"Show me, Nessie show me, show me now"

"I can't Jake it's just gonna be a blur"

He got up off the floor and head towrd mom and dad.

"Edward, Bella im sorry but I can not take up your request now on enrolling in.... Renesmee's school in all her classes"

I just stood there in shock he he he said my full name!!! Oh my gosh he just said my full name I couldn't belive it I just sat there in shock before I realized what he said.

"Wait what mom,dad what dose he mean by that"

They just looked at me speechless then Jake turned around and walked through the door as he reached the door while Aunt Rosalie proudly held it open for him he turned around to get one last word.

"Renesmee we are through good-bye maybe there will be a better imprint how could you go make out with other boys when your with me just think about it"

I went wide eyed wow was he being harsh he was so mad he looked like he was going to loss it really soon. I didn't care though I just ran after him.

"JAKE!"

As soon as I reached the door dad yelled

"Emmet, Carlisle stop her!"

Then I was pulled to the ground.

"Let me go, let me go, Jake come back JJJJAAAKKKKEEEEE!!!!"

"Renesmee he has probally already phased by now you have to let him run it off" Uncle Emmet said

"Yes indeed Renesmee it very dangerous to be near a wolf when they're angry" Grandpa Carlisle said

"I dont care I just want Jake"

"Oh come on Renesmee your better off with out that dog" Aunt Rosalie said

"But I I I hurt him really bad and he dosen't even know the story now he will never know cause he dosen't want to know"

"Excatly if he's that stupid to not stick around to here your story then he's not a really good boyfriend infact if I had a boyfriend like that i'd say go ahead leave there are plenty of other boys"

"Hey!" Uncle Emmet yelled

"Not that you would ever do that me Emmet so there would be no reason"

He just rolled his eyes. I felt the tears comeing back I didn't want anyone to see me crying again so I started to run up stairs.

"I need to be alone" I said as i ran upstairs towrd my dads old room

"Renesmee" my pouted as she started running after me

I turned around and started glaring and growling at her "Leave me alone mom just leave me alone!" and I ran upstairs without another word

"But Rens......."

"Bella just let her go she need to cool off" I heard my dad say

"No Edward I want to go talk to her help calm her down"

"No Bella you go find Jacob i'll go talk to her" Aunt Alice said

Oh great as much as I dont wnt mom around I really don't want Aunt Alice around either. Doesn't any of them understand that when someone wants to be alone you do leave them alone. I could hear that my mom was hesitent for a minut, but to my suprise she agreed. I made my way to the bedroom and not even a minute later I heard 3 knocks at the door.

"Go away!" i said as i cried into a pillow soaking it with tears

"Rensemee its Aunt Alice please open the door so I want to talk"

"I said no what part of go away do you not understand. I just want to be alone"

She sighed "Would it make you feel any better if I told you your mom went to go find Jacob"

That did it I got up and slowly walked over to unlock the door.

"She did?"

"MmmHmm"

That made me feel a little better, but it still didn't take back about how I felt about everything else.

"Aunt Alice I....I I dont know I mean everything was just a huge blur last night, I may have remember wut happened but its still not clear. Im not sure if I can show anybody"

She frowned at me "Cant you at least try again you showed your dad just clear all your thoughts and think very clearly. I know you can do it Renesmee, I know you can. Please just try to show me i'll understand if you can't go on. It's the fact that you tries that's all that matters"

"I don't know if I can"

"Just please try again Renesme, please you never know unless you try I know your scared to but you gotta push past that fear"

I took in a deep breath then looked away for a second debating weather I should or shouldn't

"Okay Aunt Alice i'll try"

"Yay!!!"

I rolled my eyes then quickly tried to remember every little detail that happened last night. Well here goes nothing I thought as I quickly put my hand to her cheek just to get it over with. As I did so she did the same thing that daddy did and pulled back fast, she looked dizzy just like I was last night.

"Wow I feel really dizzy"

"See I told you so"

"You really were out of it weren't you"

"Ya I was"

"But there was one important thing I saw that proves you were telling the truth the whole time"

I just stared at her with a blank expression.

"What do you mean?

"That you were drinking soda all night you were telling the truth that is what I saw before everything went blurry"

"Oh" Well at least someone belives me. I thought to myself

Aunt Alice just sat there smiling then she hugged me so tight that I couln't breath

"Um..... cant............. breath"

"Opps sorry"

"Thats okay"

"Well come on im sure your mom has found Jacob by now. Do you think your ready to face him yet"

"Ya im ready"

**_Jacob POV_**

How could she do this to me I cant belive what I just heard come out of her mouth. Why did she makeout with to guys why she is my imprint oh im so confused. Is it possible that my imprint is wearing off no that cant be it, it just cant be. Well better try to get a new imprint if that even possible man im so mad i could tear something apart right now. Hmm maybe i'll take it out on blondie ya that would be awsome she wouldn't know what hit her. Well one thing is for sure I don't ever want to see her again she is just like her mom one moment she is with me the next she with another. Well fine if she wants to go party and drink and hang with a bad crowd then fuck it im done with girls all together imprinting means nothing to me now, nothing. Suddenly I heard a noose from the bush behind me I thougt maybe it was Leah or Seth about to bother me agian so I stared to run.

"Jake wait its me Bella"

Bella what the hell why is she cashing after me im a mad ware-wolf right now she jsut made a big mistake. I didn't want to talk to her so i just kept walking.

"Jake please just hear me out Renesmee feels awful for what happened but you have to listen to her. Just because she couldn't show you dosen't mean she still cant tell you. Please Jake just stop and talk to me real fast"

I really hate it when Bella goes all whinny like that it makes me feel bad and like I have no choice but to listen to her. So I quickly went behind a tree and phased.

"Okay Bella you got 1 minute"

"Jake please just go back and talk to Renesmee please she feels really horrible about what happened. You though just made it a hell of alot worse"

"Well maybe she shouldn't go macking other guys when she clearly know's that im her imprint"

"Listen to your self you are acting so childish right now. We all know she is your imprint Jake and right now she feels the most horrible than you. She didn't know what she was doing she was drunk!!! and....."

"Excatly Bella if she wants to hang around bad crowds then I want nothing to do with her"

"Jake just go and listen to what she has to say please"

"I rather see it then have her tell me it but since she cant show me I not even gonna bother"

"Please Jake please just hear her out"

I looked at Bella for a good long moment she really wanted me to go back. I couln't resits the innocent look in her eyes so I gave in.

"Fine but I wont like it"

'Thankyou Jake"


	11. Another AN

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS THAT I HAVENT UPLOADED IN A LONG TIME I HAVE BIN SO BUSY WITH SO MANY STUFF LATLEY I JUST HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME!!!!!! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY**


	12. Chapter 10

Ch. 9 Misunderstood

He took me out of his arms he was mad again and hurt uh oh maybe I shouldn't have said that

"Jake?"

"Show me, Nessie show me, show me now"

"I can't Jake it's just gonna be a blur"

He got up off the floor and head towrd mom and dad.

"Edward, Bella im sorry but I can not take up your request now on enrolling in.... Renesmee's school in all her classes"

I just stood there in shock he he he said my full name!!! Oh my gosh he just said my full name I couldn't belive it I just sat there in shock before I realized what he said.

"Wait what mom,dad what dose he mean by that"

They just looked at me speechless then Jake turned around and walked through the door as he reached the door while Aunt Rosalie proudly held it open for him he turned around to get one last word.

"Renesmee we are through good-bye maybe there will be a better imprint how could you go make out with other boys when your with me just think about it"

I went wide eyed wow was he being harsh he was so mad he looked like he was going to loss it really soon. I didn't care though I just ran after him.

"JAKE!"

As soon as I reached the door dad yelled

"Emmet, Carlisle stop her!"

Then I was pulled to the ground.

"Let me go, let me go, Jake come back JJJJAAAKKKKEEEEE!!!!"

"Renesmee he has probally already phased by now you have to let him run it off" Uncle Emmet said

"Yes indeed Renesmee it very dangerous to be near a wolf when they're angry" Grandpa Carlisle said

"I dont care I just want Jake"

"Oh come on Renesmee your better off with out that dog" Aunt Rosalie said

"But I I I hurt him really bad and he dosen't even know the story now he will never know cause he dosen't want to know"

"Excatly if he's that stupid to not stick around to here your story then he's not a really good boyfriend infact if I had a boyfriend like that i'd say go ahead leave there are plenty of other boys"

"Hey!" Uncle Emmet yelled

"Not that you would ever do that me Emmet so there would be no reason"

He just rolled his eyes. I felt the tears comeing back I didn't want anyone to see me crying again so I started to run up stairs.

"I need to be alone" I said as i ran upstairs towrd my dads old room

"Renesmee" my pouted as she started running after me

I turned around and started glaring and growling at her "Leave me alone mom just leave me alone!" and I ran upstairs without another word

"But Rens......."

"Bella just let her go she need to cool off" I heard my dad say

"No Edward I want to go talk to her help calm her down"

"No Bella you go find Jacob i'll go talk to her" Aunt Alice said

Oh great as much as I dont wnt mom around I really don't want Aunt Alice around either. Doesn't any of them understand that when someone wants to be alone you do leave them alone. I could hear that my mom was hesitent for a minut, but to my suprise she agreed. I made my way to the bedroom and not even a minute later I heard 3 knocks at the door.

"Go away!" i said as i cried into a pillow soaking it with tears

"Rensemee its Aunt Alice please open the door so I want to talk"

"I said no what part of go away do you not understand. I just want to be alone"

She sighed "Would it make you feel any better if I told you your mom went to go find Jacob"

That did it I got up and slowly walked over to unlock the door.

"She did?"

"MmmHmm"

That made me feel a little better, but it still didn't take back about how I felt about everything else.

"Aunt Alice I....I I dont know I mean everything was just a huge blur last night, I may have remember wut happened but its still not clear. Im not sure if I can show anybody"

She frowned at me "Cant you at least try again you showed your dad just clear all your thoughts and think very clearly. I know you can do it Renesmee, I know you can. Please just try to show me i'll understand if you can't go on. It's the fact that you tries that's all that matters"

"I don't know if I can"

"Just please try again Renesme, please you never know unless you try I know your scared to but you gotta push past that fear"

I took in a deep breath then looked away for a second debating weather I should or shouldn't

"Okay Aunt Alice i'll try"

"Yay!!!"

I rolled my eyes then quickly tried to remember every little detail that happened last night. Well here goes nothing I thought as I quickly put my hand to her cheek just to get it over with. As I did so she did the same thing that daddy did and pulled back fast, she looked dizzy just like I was last night.

"Wow I feel really dizzy"

"See I told you so"

"You really were out of it weren't you"

"Ya I was"

"But there was one important thing I saw that proves you were telling the truth the whole time"

I just stared at her with a blank expression.

"What do you mean?

"That you were drinking soda all night you were telling the truth that is what I saw before everything went blurry"

"Oh" Well at least someone belives me. I thought to myself

Aunt Alice just sat there smiling then she hugged me so tight that I couln't breath

"Um..... cant............. breath"

"Opps sorry"

"Thats okay"

"Well come on im sure your mom has found Jacob by now. Do you think your ready to face him yet"

"Ya im ready"

**_Jacob POV_**

How could she do this to me I cant belive what I just heard come out of her mouth. Why did she makeout with to guys why she is my imprint oh im so confused. Is it possible that my imprint is wearing off no that cant be it, it just cant be. Well better try to get a new imprint if that even possible man im so mad i could tear something apart right now. Hmm maybe i'll take it out on blondie ya that would be awsome she wouldn't know what hit her. Well one thing is for sure I don't ever want to see her again she is just like her mom one moment she is with me the next she with another. Well fine if she wants to go party and drink and hang with a bad crowd then fuck it im done with girls all together imprinting means nothing to me now, nothing. Suddenly I heard a noose from the bush behind me I thougt maybe it was Leah or Seth about to bother me agian so I stared to run.

"Jake wait its me Bella"

Bella what the hell why is she cashing after me im a mad ware-wolf right now she jsut made a big mistake. I didn't want to talk to her so i just kept walking.

"Jake please just hear me out Renesmee feels awful for what happened but you have to listen to her. Just because she couldn't show you dosen't mean she still cant tell you. Please Jake just stop and talk to me real fast"

I really hate it when Bella goes all whinny like that it makes me feel bad and like I have no choice but to listen to her. So I quickly went behind a tree and phased.

"Okay Bella you got 1 minute"

"Jake please just go back and talk to Renesmee please she feels really horrible about what happened. You though just made it a hell of alot worse"

"Well maybe she shouldn't go macking other guys when she clearly know's that im her imprint"

"Listen to your self you are acting so childish right now. We all know she is your imprint Jake and right now she feels the most horrible than you. She didn't know what she was doing she was drunk!!! and....."

"Excatly Bella if she wants to hang around bad crowds then I want nothing to do with her"

"Jake just go and listen to what she has to say please"

"I rather see it then have her tell me it but since she cant show me I not even gonna bother"

"Please Jake please just hear her out"

I looked at Bella for a good long moment she really wanted me to go back. I couln't resits the innocent look in her eyes so I gave in.

"Fine but I wont like it"

'Thankyou Jake"


	13. Chapter 11

Understanding

"Okay I think we should go back downstairs now im pretty sure that that you mom has Jacob back by now"

"And you know this how?"

"Because I can smell him silly"

Oh I forgot that they can smell him I really don't understand why they say he smell horrible though. I see him all the time and I don't smell a thing except his awesome cologne that he put on everyday. We made our way downstairs and there he was sitting on the couch, but he didn't seem too happy to be back here at all. He looked at me disgusted I just smiled innocently at him but i was still shamed.

"Jake I know you don't want to be here right now and that your angry with me but...."

"Call me Jacob, Renesmee"

"Aww come on Jake don't be like that" I whined

"Why not, why should I be nice to you and act like everything is okay when its really not"

"I know your hurt but your not the only one I hurt Jake, okay everyone in this room is hurt and I don't blame them"

Man he is being such jerk I don't get it at all yes he's hurt I understand that. He doesn't have to be such a jerk about it jeez he is making me want to yell at him at this point.

"Just say what you have to say Renesmee so I can be on my way" He mumble something under his breath as if I couldn't hear it

"IM NOT A BITCH JACOB!"

"Well then don't act like one and I won't call you one"

"You know your being a real jerk and a baby right now, Jake please all I ask is for you to hear me out"

"Okay so talk, no better yet show me that's all I really want right now is for you to show me"

"I wish I could Jake but I can't"

"Just show me so I can get out of here it smells of leeches like you"

"Well it never bothered you before when Bella was turned or when Renesmee was born" Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice snapped

"Yeah well it bothers me now so shut up"

"You know you could be nicer don't you know im in enough trouble and feel horrible about everything that happened. Well at least the thing I can remember that is, jeez Jake why do you have to be so..... so childish"

Everyone was getting mad with Jake especially my dad im pretty sure whatever Jake is thinking its not a good thing. Seriously though why does he have to be childish this is not like him. This is not the Jake I know and love since I was a is wrong with him really first he's mad at me when he finds out that I got drunk then he forgives me and then he finds out that i made out with two guys n he goes nuts. I swear he really need to grow up hes acting like such an ass right now.

"Renesmee im not the one being childish u are so shut n show me or im leaving its simple as that"

"Jake your really making me mad now"

"You made me mad so now were even"

"No were not!!!!!" i nearly yelled

"You know fine if you won't tell or show me then im outta here good-bye Renesmee"

What he's leaving just like that i didn't even get a chance to explain myself he really done it this time. Im so mad right now I could just explode.

"LETS SEE HOW YOU FEEL AFTER I SHOW THEN YOU FUCKING DOG!!!!!!"

So in a blink of an eye i ran up and punched him in the face so hard it actually kinda hurt my hand alot.

"Ow what the hell are you doing"

"You really want to see well then fine but you wont like what u see"

His face looked shocked and pained and then he stepped backwards and fell to the floor. It must have effected him pretty bad because tumbled on the ground and hit his head pretty hard. I on the other hand was shaking pretty hard n i think my hand is broken I heard a crack when I hit his face plus its throbbing in pain.

"Ow my hand!!!" i yelped in pain

"Wha- what was that"

"You wanted to see well you got your wish"

"Nessie I had no idea im so......"

"Don't talk to me Jake just leave"

"But Nessie I...."

"GO!!!"

I ran upstairs and waited in Carlisle's office I needed him to check out my hand plus I think he'll want to talk to me anyway.

J P.O.V

You know what fine if you won't tell or show me then im outta here good-bye Renesmee"

I started heading for the door I was too ticked off with her already coming back here was just a mistake. If she really want my forgiveness then she should prove it by showing me but since she not then her apologies mean nothing to suddenly she stared to yell.

"LETS SEE HOW YOU FEEL AFTER I SHOW YOU THEN YOU FUCKING DOG!!!!!!"

She sprinted towards me so fast I didn't see it coming it was like lightning. All of a sudden I felt a fist go straight to my face it hurt like hell. I could take something salty something like blood oh jeez i think she gave me a nose bleed.

"Ow what the hell are you doing"

"You really want to see well then fine but you wont like what you see"

She put her hand right to my cheek and i could see what she meant by seeing nothing. Everything was clear up to one point then nothing but flash back went that way after the part where she made out then she cant remember past that. Oh boy do feel like such an idiot right now she was telling the truth the whole time I really shouldn't be doing this as her imprint. I feel like such an ass.

"Ow my hand!!!

"Wha- what was that"

Don't talk to me Jake just leave"

"But Nessie I...."

"GO!!!"

She ran upstairs and slammed the door and i don't blame her she was already upset to begin with and I just made it worse. Im a horrible imprint and no doubt she was already yelled at enough.

"Edward, Bella you know I never meant to make her do that I was just mad oh gosh I feel like such and idiot"

"Okay Jacob first go take care of your nose first you know Jasper cant handle blood very well yet and Bella is just a newborn still"

"Huh?.... oh right sorry Nessie has good punch"

"Yes and we will talk to her about that later"

"I think I should talk to her first"

"Actually I think Carlisle should talk to her first because she ran up to his office:

"She did?" The doc asked

"Yes she did infact when she punched Jacob she was thinking ow i think i broke my hand"

"Oh well yes i'll go see her right away"

Now I really feel bad its my fault her hand is broken if i didn't make her mad she would have never done that. I feel awful for how I acted well no more acting like an ass hole for now on im gonna listen to her no matter what the reason is.

"Bella please let me go see her i really had no idea"

"Well its too late for that isn't Jacob" Alice said

"Ya i guess it, oh if only I would have just listened but no I let my jealousy get the best of me"

"Oh don't blame yourself Jake, Edward and I completley understand..... don't we Edward" Bella said in her warning tone

I could tell he doesn't want to answer that I don't blame him after all I was thinking some pretty harsh thing about Nessie and that was just wrong. After all he is the mind reader if he wasn't he probably wouldn't have been so mad.

"Yes. We do understand" he said very sternly

"Do you think she wants to speak to me still"

"I should say not you were really mean to her" Emmet said

"I don't even think she should see you for awhile you moronic dog"

"Shut up Blondie"

The doc came back downstairs and turned to me and looked really disappointed.

"Edward you were right her hand is a bit broken i put her in a brace for now but later on she'll need a cast"

"Very well Carlisle is it all right to go talk to her or does she still need to calm down a bit"

"Actually i told her what Jacob said after she ran upstairs and she wants to talk to him before she talks to anyone else, but Jacob be aware that dosen't mean she isn't mad still"

"Im very aware of that"

I headed for the stairs and halfway up there I heard Bella call me

"Jake"

"Yes Bella"

"Be nice this time for her sake"

"Trust me im not even thinking about being mean this time"

"You better not"


	14. Chapter 12

Ch.12 Apologizing and Punishments

J POV

I headed up stairs to docs office as I entered the room Nessie looked at me then looked away in disgust. Hmm still pretty mad well I cant say I blame her its her turn 2 be mad now not mine. So slowy I made my way to the other chair to sit next to her there was a bit of a silence for awhile. So finally I decided to brake it.

"Hey Ness you okay?"

"Am I OKAY! Am I OKAY! IM SITTING HERE WITH A BRACE ON MY ARM BECAUSE SOMEBODY DECIED TO BE A TOTAL ASS AND YOU ASK IF IM OKAY!!"

"Okay im gonna take that as a no"

"Jee what gave you that idea" she said sarcasticly

"Aw come Nessie dont be like that im really sorry for acting like that I guess well my jelousy got the best of me I understand if you dont want to talk or see me for like a long while."

"Jacob I will be like that because you were like that to me and didn't even give me a chance to say a single word and you know what would make me really happy right now if you just learned to control you ANGER n go see an anger manigment class like I told you to the last time you got this mad!!!!"

"Nessie just because I get a little too mad sometimes doesn't mean that im need to see any anger experts"

"Sometimes Jake its not just sometimes its alot of time because your always going off phasing almost ALL the time I mean even when you find out that I have a boy friend you chase them away!! Jake the imprint means to never leave my side and always protect me and let me go off about my business and sometime in the long run we will be together Jake and the most important part is to make sure im happy and so far there is no progress in that just over-protectiveness and thats not making me happy at all"

That hurt what she just said I don't need anger classes im fine....... okay maybe I do but im not over-protective just protective. And ya maybe I do chase the boys away but that because I know what most boys want from a girl like her. She really needs to get a grip the only one thats not making her happy is her NOT! me. Hmm maybe I should just agree with her though just so I dont cause another fight.

"Ya I.... I guess your right Ness and im really sorry..... do you forgive me?"

"I guess so" she said as she leaned in for a hug

"Well I guess I better get out of here im pretty sure your mom and dad want to talk to you"

She gulped as soon as I said that she must be nervouse as to what they're gonna say. I really dont blame her either. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Rensesmee said

It was her mom and dad who walked in and her dad still looked really angry. Well then again thats Edward for you he always look angry sometimes.

"Bella before we start ill be right back..... Jacob" He said as he motioned me to follow

(Sighs) "Im comeing im comeing"

I followed him all the way outside I guess he didn't want Nessie to hear.

"Jacob I was hearing every word that you and Renesmee were talking about and was not pleased with your thoughts at all"

"Well I dooonnnnttttt"

"That is where your wrong you do need anger classes and now that I think of it your really aren't making her all that happy look im not gonna argue with you im just asking you to really really really think about what Renesmee said maybe some sense will come to you and please dont do it for my sake do it for Renesmee's."

Just like that he walked away leaving me speechless and thought less.

R POV

When Grandpa Carlise left the room after putting on the stupid brace someone walked in an I bet I know who it is too. Quickly I turned around and then turned back disgusted cause I was right the devil him self walked in. He sat down next to me and there was a bit of a silence before he finally spoke.

"Hey Ness you okay?"

"Am I OKAY! Am I OKAY! IM SITTING HERE WITH A BRACE ON MY ARM BECAUSE SOMEBODY DECIED TO BE A TOTAL ASS AND YOU ASK IF IM OKAY!!"

"Okay im gonna take that as a no"

"Jee what gave you that idea" I said sarcasticly

"Aw come Nessie dont be like that im really sorry for acting like that I guess well my jelousy got the best of me I understand if you dont want to talk or see me for like a long while."

"Jacob I will be like that because you were like that to me and didn't even give me a chance to say a single word and you know what would make me really happy right now if you just learned to control you ANGER n go see an anger manigment class like I told you to the last time you got this mad!!!!"

"Nessie just because I get a little too mad sometimes doesn't mean that im need to see any anger experts"

Man he can be really pig headed.

"Sometimes!! Jake its not just sometimes its alot of time because your always going off phasing almost ALL the time I mean even when you find out that I have a boy friend you chase them away!! Jake the imprint means to never leave my side and always protect me and let me go off about my business and then sometime in the long run we will be together Jake and the most important part is to make sure im happy and so far there is no progress in that just over-protectiveness and thats not making me happy at all"

He looked hurt and taken aback by that good I have him thinkng, finally I see that things are going my way with him this time.

"Ya I.... I guess your right Ness and im really sorry..... do you forgive me?"

"I guess so" I said as I leaned in for a hug

"Well I guess I better get out of here im pretty sure your mom and dad want to talk to you"

I gulped at that last part im not really up to talking to them epescially my dad.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, probaly my mom and dad.

"Come in" I said

The door swung open and yup I was right my mom and dad came walking in, and like always when im in trouble my dad looked really angry..... Still!

"Bella before we start ill be right back..... Jacob" He said as he motioned for Jake to follow

"Im comeing im comeing" He said

As they left the room my mom just looked at me and I gave an innocent smile but she wasn't falling for it.

"Renesmee you do know your being punished for this"

"I know I know becuse I just cursed in front of everyone and broke my promise with you and dad"

"Yes exactly and even though it sorta wasn't your fault you should have still been careful weren't you even listening to me or your dad when we were warning you that kind of thing that kids when they throw a party they tend to slip alchole in the drinks"

I really dont remember her saying that well I do remember her saying something till I blocked her out so I guessed when that topic came aronund I wasn't really listening"

"No I guess not"

"Excatly and that why your being punished because once again you didn't listen to a word your dad and I told you"

"Oh jeez here we go with that lecture again"

"Well we wouldn't have to go over this lecture once again if you would have just listened" My dad said as he walked back in the room

"And thats the last unsupervised party you'll ever be going to"

"But dad!!!"

"No buts Renseemee your mom and I have already decied to do that as soon as we found out you were drunk"

"Not fair"

"Well thats life Renesmee" mom said

"Okay fine and im really sorry for everything thats happened" I said as I went up to them for a hug

"Apology accepted now as for you punishment..... hand it over"

"Aww come on"

"Renesmee" Mom warned

"Fine" I said as I handed him my cell and ipod

"Good and your grouned for about a month"

"A month!?"

"Yes a month"

"Humph....... can I just go to bed now im feeling really tired"

"Sure and tomorrow Carlise will be taking you to the hospital to put a cast on your arm so you dont have to go to school tomorrow"

"Okay night love you"

"Love you too night" mom and dad said 


End file.
